Project summary: The overarching objective of the proposed research is to explore and delineate the independent and synergistic effects of alcohol consumption and sexual violence against women on men's risky sexual behavior. Research indicates that sexual activity with infected male partners is the primary mode of HIV transmission for women and that a history of victimization resulting from sexual coercion and violence (SCV) may exacerbate women's HIV risk, yet there has been little investigation of the linkages between SCV perpetration and risky sexual behavior leading to potential HIV transmission in heterosexual men. Further, the role of alcohol consumption in the SCV-HIV risk connection remains unexamined, despite evidence from separate lines of research associating men's alcohol use with both risky and violent sexual behavior. This research examines the relationships among HIV risk factors, SCV-related factors, and alcohol-related factors in a high sexual risk community sample of young men who have sex with women. The survey portion of this project investigates these relationships on both global association and event-specific levels. The experimental portion of this project examines the effects of acute alcohol intoxication on men's responses to a hypothetical sexual situation involving condom negotiation with a casual female partner. One experimental factor will be manipulated between subjects: a 4-level Alcohol Condition [Sober, Placebo, Moderate Intoxication (.05%), and High Intoxication (.10%)]. Dependent measures will assess participants' cognitive, affective, and behavioral responses throughout the condom negotiation scenario, including the likelihood of using coercion or force to gain unprotected sex. The influence of background variables, such as HIV risk factors, SCV-related attitudes and history, and alcohol expectancies, on men's sexual decisions will also be investigated. In addition to refining theories regarding alcohol's role in both risky and violent sexual behavior, findings have implications for HIV prevention programs concerning the influence of alcohol and sexual violence on heterosexual HIV risk. This project represents a first step in the development of a research program that will address this important, but understudied, area. Relevance: HIV/AIDS poses an increasingly serious health threat to women, who are primarily at risk of contracting HIV through infected male sexual partners. Women who have experienced sexual violence by men exhibit elevated HIV risk factors; thus, a better understanding of the linkages between men's risky sexual behavior and sexual violence is needed to inform HIV prevention efforts. Additionally, alcohol intoxication in men has been associated with increased risky sexual behavior and increased sexual violence; therefore, knowledge regarding the effects of men's alcohol use on their engagement in both violent and risky sexual behavior can further refine HIV education and prevention programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]